Adventures in Babysitting
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Adam has to punish the twins for the first time. Part of the Joe and Jax chronicles. Warning: Spanking


**Happy Birthday Jasper's Mom. Sorry it's late and I hope you like it :)**

**Adventures in Babysitting:**

"Are you sure about this?" Ben asked his seventeen year old son for what felt like the millionth time. He really needed to take the three day trip to Carson City for business, but leaving his son with his now six year old twins might be more than the boy could handle.

"Pa, I can handle Little Joe, Jax, and Hoss. It's only three days."

"Adam, your siblings…"

"I promise I won't let them get away with anything," Adam said smiling.

Ben sighed, he knew that Hop Sing would back Adam up and so would Charlie, but the thought of leaving his babies alone for that long really worried him. It wasn't like he didn't think that Adam was up for the job, but his twins tended to find trouble under every stone and around every corner.

"Alright but if the twins give you one ounce of trouble you better let me know the second I get home."

"I will."

"And Adam, if they do something dangerous, feel free to spank them."

"Pa, I can't spank them."

"Yes you can and if you want to be in charge of them, you might have to."

"Yes sir."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Hoss, we don't have to go. Pa's not home and Adam won't do nothing if he finds out," Jax said.

"No, we're going to school Jacqueline," Hoss said firmly.

"But it's too nice to go to school," Joe added.

"Fine you two skip and when Adam tells Pa…"

"If you stay home with us, Miss Jones will think there was too much work to do on the Ponderosa and Pa kept us home," Jax said.

"NO! It's not fair to take advantage of Adam like that," Hoss said.

"Fine," Jax said pouting.

"You're being really mean, Hoss," Joe added.

"No, I'm just not taking advantage."

"It's not taking advantage, it's…" Jax chewed the bottom of her lip trying to find another word.

"Just having some fun while Pa's away," Joe said.

"It's risking my backside and I don't want that. Pa, whipped us hard the last time he found out," Hoss said. "Besides there isn't anything to do."

"I bet we could find something to do," Jax said.

"We could go fishing or swimming or even head down to the pasture. I know you want to practice working with the cattle," Joe said smiling.

Hoss was quiet for a second. It was true that he wanted to work with the cattle some and his father kept saying he was too young. Maybe if he showed him that he could do it, he might let him pick up some extra work.

Jax gave Joe a quick smile, thinking they had won the argument.

"Ok, but if Pa tans my hide, I'm gonna kill ya both," Hoss said.

"The day's going to be great and there's no way anyone's going to find out. Promise," Jax said.

Hoss thought about it and remembered that Adam said he was working in the north pasture today, so the south pasture was their best bet. He didn't think Adam would tan him, but he didn't want to chance him telling their father. Oh how wrong he was.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"There's a problem in the south pasture," Charlie told his young boss.

"What's going on?"

"There were cattle rustlers at the Franklin place, so I think we should check the herd."

"Sounds good. I think we still need to check that fence," Adam said.

"I'll send Harry and Jim."

Adam walked back into the house and told Hop Sing where he was going and made him promise to take care of the twins. He also left extra chores to help keep them out of trouble. He hated leaving them alone, but counting the herd was really important. His father wouldn't be please if they lost cattle and he didn't do anything about it.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Jax and Joe sat on the fence railing watching Hoss rope a few calves. That was when the big idea hit Joe.

"Hey, the next time he ropes one let's convince him to tie it to the post."

"Why?"

"I want to ride it."

"Only if we tell him to rope two," Jax said.

"You're going to ride it too?"

"I can do anything you can do. In fact I bet you a week's worth of chores that I can stay on longer than you."

"No way, my balance is way better than yours."

"Do you think he'll tell?" Jax said looking over at Hoss.

"Only if he wants a tanning for skipping school and messing with the cattle," Joe said giving her a bright smile.

"So, are you going to take the bet?" Jax asked.

"Yep and I'm gonna win."

"Not on your life."

"I think you should ask Hoss to bring us the calves."

"Hoss."

"Yeah pumpkin," the twelve year old said.

"Joe and I want to play with the calves. So will you bring us a couple?"

"Sure, just be careful."

"We will," Joe said giving his sister another smile. He knows their plan was dangerous, but it was going to be a lot of fun.

Hoss roped the first one and brought it over to the fence, handing Jax the rope.

"Give me a second and I'll get you one," Hoss said.

"You waiting for me?" Joe asked.

"No, we have to keep him distracted. Plus you have to time me. Help me out," Jax said throwing Joe the rope.

"Ok," Joe said hold the rope hard as his sister got onto the calf.

Adam's heart jumped into his throat when he saw his baby sister get on the calf. He spurred Sport forward and rode as hard as he could, hoping to get there in time. He couldn't believe when Joe let go and the calf started bucking. All he could think was that his baby sister was going to get hurt and it was going to be his fault.

"Jacqueline jump off!" Adam yelled.

"Oh my gosh," Hoss said running towards his sister praying that she was going to be ok.

Jax didn't hear a thing, she just kept holding on. All she could think was that she wanted to beat Joe.

Adam finally made it over and pulled her off the calf.

"Adam, I could've won."

He didn't let her finish, he popped her one on her butt before pulling her into his chest.

"OW!" Jax said pulling away and rubbing her butt.

"Trust me Jax the second we get home, the ow level is gonna go up. Hoss, get your butt over here," Adam said angrily.

"Adam, I didn't know they were gonna do that honest," Hoss said.

Adam didn't care he just grabbed his little brother and started swatting hard. He landed twenty good swats before letting him go. Hoss had tears running down his cheeks. Adam thought it had more to do with his guilt than the quick spanking.

"You get to tell Pa what happened today," Adam said harshly.

"Yes sir," Hoss said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Get in that buggy and take Jax and Little Joe home. I want you on that settee waiting for me. Tell Hop Sing that you won't be joining me for dinner."

"Yes sir."

"Adam, don't be mad at Hoss," Jax said.

"I'm not only mad at Hoss, Jacqueline."

Jax thought about it for a second and decided to ask,

"Are you gonna tan us?"

"Yes, now get your butt in the buggy."

"Come on Adam…" Joe started.

"Joseph, if you don't want a few warm up swats, do as I say right now."

"Yes sir," Joe said grabbing his sister's hand and walking with her over to the buggy.

Hoss followed behind them steaming. He had a feeling that the twenty swats his brother gave him was a warm-up and that his Pa was going to make sitting a thing of the past the second he got home. Chancing the twins lives was a big no no and just skipping school did that. Taking them to pasture just made it twice as bad.

For the first part of the trip, everyone was quiet. Finally Jax couldn't take it anymore.

"Hoss, are you mad?"

"MAD! MAD! Girly, mad doesn't even begin to express what I'm feeling right now."

"We didn't mean to get you in trouble," Joe said.

"YOU ALMOST LET YOUR SISTER DIE!"

"How?" Joe said.

Hoss took a deep breath. He hated that the twins didn't think anything was dangerous.

"Jax could've fell off of the calf and hit her head. That's how Ma died," Hoss said tears starting to leak. Just thinking about Marie's accident always made him cry.

"But I didn't," Jax said leaning forward to give her teddy bear of a big brother a huge hug.

"But you could've."

"But I didn't. Hey Joe, how long was I…"

Joe started making stop talking gestures, but it was too late.

"You were timing each other?" Hoss asked angrily.

"Yeah, how else…" at that second she saw that talking about the bet was a bad bad idea.

"You're telling Adam that."

"No, he'll tell Pa and we'll never sit again," Joe whined.

"I don't care. My butt hurts right now and I don't think Adam's done."

"Adam doesn't tan us," Jax said.

"I think he's gonna tonight," Hoss said honestly.

"Good then he won't tell Pa," Joe said.

"I think we're getting it twice," Hoss said.

"That's not fair," Jax pouted.

"Doesn't matter, I've never seen Adam that mad," Hoss said.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"You ok?" Charlie asked the shell shocked boy watching his siblings drive towards the house.

"She could've died on my watch. She could've died," Adam said shaking.

"But she didn't."

Adam shook his head yes, but still stood there.

"Why don't you go home and deal with this. I'll count the herd."

"I know I should tan all of them, but I don't know if I can," Adam said honestly.

"Well I don't have children myself, but if I was you, I'd think about what could've happened and how you felt seeing her ride that calf."

Adam shook his head and said,

"Okay."

"Go on home. I have this."

"Thanks Charlie."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Go inside, I'll be there in a few minutes," Hoss said as he started unhooking the buggy.

"Can we stay with you?" Jax asked.

"Hop Sing might use the spoon," Joe added.

"Yeah and I'll get it too when I go inside," Hoss said rubbing his butt. Adam really packed a wallop. "Now, go in."

Joe held his hand out so Jax could take it. The second they were inside Hop Sing walked out of the kitchen.

"Why home? In trouble at school again?"

"No Hop Sing. We're in trouble with Adam," Jax said.

"Why in trouble with number one son?"

"We skipped school and Jax kinda rode a calf."

"What? Father is gonna be berry berry mad."

"So's Adam," Jax said.

"Good. I leave to number one son. Sit down and wait."

"Yes sir."

Hoss walked in a few minutes later and wasn't shocked when Hop Sing said angrily,

"You skip school? Number two son should know better."

"I know Hop Sing," Hoss said sitting down wincing as he did so.

"Brother spank?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Father spank a lot harder."

"Yes sir, I know," Hoss said putting his head down in shame. The twins were surprised when they heard a horse ride up then Adam walked in ten minutes later.

"Jax, Joe, upstairs," Adam said. "Actually Jax, I need your hairbrush. Bring it down and then get your butt in your room."

Jax came down a few seconds later and handed Adam the brush. She hoped that her and Joe weren't getting it. Pa never spanked them with anything but his hand.

Hoss could barely look at his brother.

"What were you thinking?" Adam asked the twelve year old. "You had one job today. It was so easy. All you had to do was to take the twins to school and come straight home. Why didn't you do it?"

"Jax and Joe talked me into it."

"Hoss, your six years older than them. You should've said no."

"I did twice, but then they talked about going to the pasture and…"

"And you thought you could get away with it."

"Yeah. Adam, I'm so sorry. I didn't think Jax would do something like that."

"Hoss, a million things could've gone wrong today."

"I know, but just sounded like fun."

"Well, I guess the fun is over because I'm giving you a tanning and the second Pa gets home my bet is you're gonna get the belt."

Hoss nodded his head again.

"You're not using the brush on Jax and Joe are you?"

"No. The brush is for you little brother."

Hoss shook his head again.

"Let's go," Adam said sitting in the blue chair. His brother's large frame leaned across his lap. Adam sighed before bringing the brush down hard.

Hoss yelped at the first one and the next few weren't any better. Tears were running down his face at ten and he was sobbing the second Adam tilted him forward to attack his sit spots.

Adam decided that twenty-five good swats were enough. He knew his Pa was going to have his turn the second he walked in the door and he knew that whipping he just gave Hoss was going to pale in comparison to his.

He pulled his little brother into a hug and said,

"I don't envy the tanning Pa's going to give ya, but I know you would never put the twins lives in danger. I know you just thought it would be a fun day."

"Adam, would you have spanked me if Jax wouldn't have got on the calf."

"Probably not, but I would've still made you tell Pa."

"That's what I thought," Hoss said rubbing his backside.

"You're in your room until Pa gets home."

"Yes sir."

"Will you please send the twins down?"

"Sure," Hoss said walking up the stairs. He knocked on the Joe's and Jax's doors and said,

"Adam wants ya."

"You ok, Hoss?" Jax asked.

"NO! Adam used the brush and Pa's gonna use his belt all because you convinced me to skip school and you decided to ride a stupid cow and you convinced me skip school"

"So you're mad at us?"

"Yes," Hoss said walking away and slamming his door.

"Guess it's time to face Adam," Joe said.

"Maybe he won't spank us," Jax said.

"Nope, big brother was pretty mad."

"I know. I just wish he wouldn't spank us."

"Me too sis. Me too."

Adam watched his baby sister and brother walk down the stairs. He really didn't want to do this. He hated when they cried, heck he hated when Hoss cried and he couldn't believe he made him cry like that.

"Sit down," Adam said sternly.

Jax and Joe did as they were told still holding hands.

"Why? Jax, why?"

"It was fun, Adam. Did you see me? I was great."

"You could've been killed, little girl."

"But I wasn't and I think I could've held on for a little longer if you wouldn't have pulled me off," Jax whined.

"Yeah and I didn't get to do it so I owe Jax a week's worth of chores," Joe pouted.

"First no one owes anyone a week's worth of chores. You shouldn't have done it in the first place, you should've went to school."

"But school's boring," Joe whined.

"Yeah, Miss Jones thinks we're stupid. You taught us everything that we've learned so far," Jax whined.

Adam knew part of that was true. He taught the twins how to read at five and they were able to add and subtract soon after.

"Doesn't matter, you're supposed to go to school every day."

"Yes sir."

"Hey, Adam are you gonna spank us?" Jax asked.

"Yep."

"But you never spank us," Joe said.

"I've never been in charge when you two had pulled one of your stunts."

"Are you gonna tell Pa?" Jax asked.

"Nope you are but, I'm restricting you to your room and giving you extra chores for the next two weeks after I tan you tonight."

"But Pa's gonna do that too," Joe said.

"Then I guess you'll be restricted for a month," Adam said not feeling an ounce of pity for his little brother and sister.

"Ok Little Joe, head on over to the corner."

"Adam, let me go to my room," Joe begged.

"Nope, Pa doesn't let you and I'm not either."

"Are you gonna use the brush?" Jax asked.

"Nope, but you're taking off your petticoats."

Jax sighed and did as she was told.

"Quit stalling Jacqueline," Adam said. He was starting to lose his nerve and when Jax turned towards him with her lip quivering and tears in her eye, he almost let her get away with it. Then he remembered what Charlie said and pictured his baby sister on that calf imagining everything that could've happened.

Jax walked over slowly hoping Adam would change his mind. Listening to Hoss' punishment she knew her butt was gonna hurt something fierce when he was finished with her. Finally she made her way over to her brother and he helped her across his knees. Immediately an explosion of pain traveled across her backside. Before long she was wiggling trying to get away from Adam's hard swats. She wondered how many times his hard hand was going to fall and hoped it wouldn't be too many more.

Adam decided that twenty-five swats would be enough. Well actually that's all he could bring himself to do because Jax started crying hard at swat number fifteen and he knew before long she would be sobbing, something that broke his heart in two. Finally it was over and he was holding her in his arms.

The second she was finished crying he put her down, sent her to the corner, and called Joe over. Joe didn't want to make his way over there. He heard his twin crying and knew it was going to be bad. As soon as he had Joe over his knee,

Adam quickly landed the twenty-five swats and then held his brother through his tears. Finally he called Jax out of the corner and put her on his other knee.

That's when Jax noticed the tears in Adam's eyes.

"You ok Adam?"

"I should be asking you that."

"My butt hurts, but it's not the worst tanning I've ever had," Jax said honestly.

"Me neither, but I don't want you to add to it either," Joe added quickly.

"Why are you upset?" Jax asked.

"Because you could've died and I was supposed to be watching you."

"Actually Miss Jones was supposed to be watching us," Jax teased getting a smile out of older brother.

"Ok you two, back up to your rooms. No talking for the rest of the night."

"We can't say good-night?" Joe whined.

"Ok, when it's time for bed you can say good-night."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Ben rode up to the house and was surprised when his youngest didn't run out to greet him. Adam walked out of the house and asked,

"How was your trip?"

"Good. Where are the kids?"

"Grounded to their rooms."

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"They're supposed to tell you."

"Adam, did you have to spank them?"

"Yes sir, all of them."

"Hoss too?"

"Yes sir. They have quite the story to tell."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes sir. It was hard to do, but what Jax did was very dangerous and I couldn't let it go."

"Are they ok?" Ben asked getting worried.

"They had trouble sitting yesterday, but they're fine," Adam said giving him a smile.

"I'm betting when I hear the story, I going to up the ante there."

"I'd take that bet," Adam said.

Ben put his arm around his son and they walked into the house where his other three children were awaiting their doom.

**The End**


End file.
